Facial expressions and human actions can be used for emotion and behavior detection. Action recognition can also be used to automatically recognize human actions and/or detection of emotion for a variety of practical applications such as video surveillance, human computer interaction, and emotion detection. With the new technology of 3D sensor and posture estimation, action recognition approaches based on depth and skeleton information can be performed, which can take the place of the traditional color video-based methods.